Ranger Guide by Radiënt: Aim for Perfection/Race
Knowing the job | Choosing your race | Choosing a support job | Equipment | Update notes Choosing your Race Please note that each description is solely focused on the Ranger job. Any race works for the Ranger job, but one can be better than the other due to the natural Stats, suitable for the Ranger job. However, if you want to play multiple jobs effectively, for example say: White Mage, you'd want a large MP pool, Galka and Elvaan suffer in that catagory. Summary The Hume is the average race, with average stats and average strengths and average weaknesses. Though, I suppose the biggest weakness this race possesses, is it doesn't excel at anything. As a hume you won't be the best, but you won't be the weakest either. | |} Rangers severely lack one stat they require as a Damage Dealer: Strength. Being an Elvaan makes alot up for that. With their naturally high Strength, they can deliver more powerfull weaponskills. With that, they have naturally high Mind, which is needed for the well known Holy Bolt setup, two important stats for rangers in a single race, along with good HP and Vitality for the little bit of extra survival you might need. What Elvaans do lack, however, is Agility and Intelligence compared to other races. Agility would reduce their ranged accuracy and Intelligence would reduce Drain Bolt, Elemental Arrow and Trueflight damage. |} The Galkan race is the stepping stone between Hume and Elvaan. They have better Strength, Vitality and HP than a Hume, but worse Strength and Mind than an Elvaan. The biggest plus for the Galka Ranger is their huge HP pool, which increases their survival rate from getting hit by random Mijin Gakure, Astral Flows and other kind of area damages that tends to ignore any form of defense like Utsusemi and Third Eye. | |} These feline humanoids have the highest Agility among the five races and Agility supports ranged accuracy. Just a fun fact: there is 11 Agility difference between an Elvaan and Mithra at level 75! That's 5 (floored) ranged accuracy difference. Combined with their natural high Dexterity as well, at melee range they can land hits easier with their melee weapons, which means extra TP and damage. However, the extra accuracy comes with a hefty price. Mithran rangers suffer from low Strength, low Vitality, low HP and low Mind. Strength is important for weapon skills, Vitality and HP for survival and Mind for Holy Bolt's additional damage. Luckily their Intelligence is somewhat forgiving, making Bloody Bolts and elemental arrows more effective. |} These tiny rangers are possibly the least fit for the damage role. Their Strength is the lowest, their HP is the lowest, their Vitality is the lowest, their Mind is the lowest and their Dexterity and Agility only come in second, having four important stats rock bottom. However, when comparing to other Damage Dealing jobs such as Samurai, Warrior, they have samiliar problems. Rangers could be a better choice for the valiant Tarutaru. As a Ranger, you can attack from a distance, being less exposed to Area Damage attacks. Ofcourse your survival chances are low when you get hit by an area spell, but if it's aimed at a melee, you'll be outside it's effective range. | |}